Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Does anyone here have a copy of TP yet? Happyjoe5 12:04, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Yes. I just got it for the Gamecube today. I will update this page (as well as update other pages and write new articles as well) when I have finally beaten the game.ShutUpNavi 01:13, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I finally got it for the Wii on Saturday (which I why I haven't been on much recently). I'm just up to the second dungeon. To be perfectly honest, it's not too great so far.Happyjoe5 17:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, scratch that. The third dungeon is brilliant and following that you actually get some proper freeroaming. This game's great.Happyjoe5 10:31, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Cleanup I haven't finished the game, so someone who has should change the things that have been confirmed through playing the game as true or false. Also, I have cleaned up the article through Animals, but I stopped before I got to Enemies. If someone could finish, that would be helpful. I have been changing any past announcements to say that something would or could happen, instead of will or can. Basically, I changed it to ... subjunctive? or conditional. I forget. But I changed it. And I think that's the right format to use. Ptfreak 23:03, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I just cleaned up most of Enemies. Who wrote this whole thing in Future Tense? --68.98.162.253 21:05, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately most of this article was written before the release of T.P back in november, so parts of the page that have not yet been updated still treat the game as it has yet to come out. That’s why this page is this week’s improvement drive.--ShutUpNavi 02:09, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Alright, I did many revisions and such trying to make this easier to read and understand. Are we able to remove the Cleanup at the top yet? midnaslave 00:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Sales Its not very important but should the amount of copies sold for both be added?--Pervy Sage 02:15, 26 May 2007 (UTC) As long as you can get a reliable source of how many games it sold sold feel free to do so.--Sector Y 16:08, 26 May 2007 (UTC) The placement in the Zelda Universe timeline I believe after researching probably like most of people who have theories on the time line of Zelda that TP takes place in an alternate version of after the adult ending heres my explanation after the whole ending he was sealed away in the start of wind waker it shows Ganon braking out of the prison he was set in but what if TP was if he tried to brake out but failed even thought a sage was lost and he was sent back to the "dark"(as it was called in OoT)/twilight world for a little while longer *As it was explained by Miyamoto in one interview, that's actually pretty accurate. But I think this is a slightly more... punctuated version. * A. Link beats Ganon in the future, sealing him away in the Dark Realm. * B. Link returns to the past and finds Zelda at the Palace, and Ganondorf is apparently gone. * C. The future timeline continues, until some hundred or so years later Ganon escapes his prison (TP) * D. In the past timeline, Link leaves to find Navi (Majora's Mask) and history continues; Ganon invades Hyrule and takes over, but Link isn't there this time. The people pray, and the goddesses flood the land. 1000 years pass, and Ganon escapes his underwater prison (Wind Waker) *Miyamoto considered the Grandfather Theory, that if a person changes history (past or future) the unfolding of events will change and create a paradox. This falls perfectly into the corelation between Murphy's Law and the Multiversal theory: since anything that CAN happen, will, and yet doesn't always happen, it must mean that in an alternate universe, it is happening. Since time is changed, something happens in one timeline that can't happen in another because something else has already happened (in this case, Link sealing Ganon away in the future timeline, and then going to the past and not completing the task, assuming it was already done) and alternate universes (Twilight Princess) are created as a result. It's all terribly complicated, but it's more or less what was explained. *As far as the timeline goes, he has a whole stack of notes somewhere at Nintendo Japan, but says that it's too complicated to explain everything, and there are a lot of empty spaces that need filled anyway. -70.161.6.67 18:40, 30 October 2007 (UTC) **Odd, I always thought of the timeline the other way. **Link goes back in time, warns Zelda, goes to get Navi, there might be some kind of war, Ganondorf is captured and tried (or not) for treason and is executed. He, of course, uses the ToP to stay alive. **Meanwhile, Ganondorf escapes the Sacred Realm in the other timeline, and Hyrule is flooded. **How he has the ToP in the "child timeline" is unknown, but if there is a war, and that's when Zelda I, II, etc. take place, Ganondorf could get the Triforce then, only to find, once again, that he only gets a third of the "goddess pie"... -(Anonymous) **TP takes place in the Child Timeline, a century after OOT. Zelda is seen staring through the window AT Ganondorf at the end of OOT, so that's proof he obviously still existed there too. Link was merely sent back so he could change how things would happen and have a tranquil childhood by the future Princess Zelda. Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle again, as seen in TP, but was captured because Link warned Zelda and her father of the attack beforehand. He was put on trial for his treason and an execution was attempted, but it failed because the Triforce of Power now slept within Ganondorf as a result of OOT's events (it if is ever split, it remains split across time and with its predestined bearers), as did the other two Triforces with Link and Zelda. That's why their descendants (the Link and Zelda of TP) already had their Triforce pieces, they inherited them from their OOT ancestors. Hero of Time 87 23:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) **In other words, **MC, OoT, (split) **Child Timeline: MM, LA, LoZ, AoL, (FS and/or FSA?), (TP?), ALttP, (TP?), OoA and/or OoS **Adult Timeline: (TP?), TWW, PH, OoA and/or OoS **See, there's a problem either way. If TP comes after ALttP, explain how Ganondorf is back in TP. If it comes before ALttP, explain how he's back in ALttP. If it comes before TWW, again, explain how he's back. **The long and short of it is that TP and ALttP both end with Ganondorf dead, with not really a way to come back (except Twinrova, who still leave him dead afterwards). And if TP comes after PH, explain the unflooded Hyrule. **Seems somebody just posted while I was editing. Yeah, that guy has one way of looking at it, but I think this sums it up.-(Anonymous) The time line of OoT/TP/WW Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (it visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Okay I'm vault 009 dweller some of you might know me some of you might not alot of you are in the later Category: Legend of Zelda's Timeline is very complicated but there is one solid rock foundation OoT which seems to be a place to connect the string that everything that has been release except for, one or two games(Minish Cap & the Oracle games), branches directly out of it. I've always had a personal time line that I have just reconstructed after looking at Wind waker's opening one more time here's what it currently looks like: SPOILERS!! Minish Cap>>>Ocarina of time(which spits into two worlds) OoT(Child world), MM>>>>>Zelda, Zelda 2, Link's Awakening>>LTTP(Ends with Ganon's death) OoT(Adult world)>> Ganon's attempted escape from the "Dark/Twilight" Realm(Which splits into two again) Ganon's attempted escape is successful, Great flood>>> WW(Ganon is sealed in stone), TPH Ganon's attempted escape fails>>>Ganon finds Zant> TP(ganon's death) The two versions of the world which result in Ganon's death come together to make the "Oracle of" games which only after you beat both and use the code you unlock for beating them will you fight and kill a revived ganon Vault009Dweller 20:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ..........yeah That's what I said if you read what I said................. OoT(Child world), MM>>>>>Zelda, Zelda 2, Link's Awakening>>'LTTP(Ends with Ganon's death)' Ganon's attempted escape fails>>>Ganon finds Zant>''' TP(ganon's death)' '''The two versions of the world which result in Ganon's death come together to make the "Oracle of"' games which only after you beat both and use the code you unlock for beating them will you fight and kill a revived ganon Read carefully-Vault009Dweller 03:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) i dont think oracles happen after link to the past. i also believe link to the past is not the only one where the triforce is reuineted. link and zelda together hold all three pieces at the end of zelda ii so its quite possably becomes whole again and at the end of twilight princess the triforce vanishes from ganondorfs hand which i believe symbolises with his death it becomes whole again. Oni Dark Link Unrelated Nerdgasm Oh my god! I just beat this game! It was my favorite game. Now I need advice. I liked almost all of the game, but there were a few parts I didn't like (ex. Twilight covered Hyrule, Lakebed temple, Arbiters Grounds.) Should I play it again, or move on to a new game?Morgoth14 22:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I have a Wii. Morgoth14 21:15, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Have you played OoT? It came out ten years ago, but it's still good. With TP's graphics, it might have even been better than TP. You can get OoT on Virtual Console for 5 or 10 bucks. The only things you might not like are the Water Temple (basically a much harder Lakebed Temple; they're very similar) and the Shadow Temple (kinda like Arbiter's Grounds in a way). If you have played OoT, you may want to check out MM, but in my opinion, MM has way too much time in the overworld and not enough dungeons. -(Anonymous) Wii. Twilight Princess is too easy though. I figured this out by beating the game with only 3 hearts, and had no difficulty doing so. There is pretty no way to beat OoT with 3 hearts. Majoras Mask owns, more specificaly the Dietys mask. -(Anonymous) Grammar/Spelling I corrected as I saw fit in the Plot and spellchecked many things, if you have a problem with what I've done say so. midnaslave 21:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Nah, it's good we have a grammar checker 'round here. When I'm not writing from scratch I mess up a lot of times. --AuronKaizer 23:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Its time for a complete rewrite! Alright I just read through this article and it’s apparent to me that we have let this page go. 50 percent of this article is just a list about Items, Races, Locations, or other stuff that doesn't mater in the perspective of the rest of the game. So far there doesn’t seem to be a single article about the gameplay so this game could be a turn based RPG for all we know (obviously it isn’t, but this article needs to list how you play this game). Music, graphics, and sales sections are also M.I.A. The intro needs an overhaul as well because it talks little about the game, and more about how it was delayed and released. The Prelaunch information and Project history sections seem to have been written in 2005 because it stated that “we don’t know what the differences between the Wii and Gamecube versions of the game are”, or that “Interviews and a playable demo exposed many new details about the game”. The game has been out for over a year and a half now so this is disgraceful for a wiki of our quality. I have had enough of this article and am going to try to completely rewrite this page by the end of the month. If anyone wants to help me feel free to do so.--ShutUpNavi 15:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :I've just mixed info from Wikipedia with info that was already in the article. I removed info on the animals, enemies, bosses, weapons and items, environment, dungeons, and races, though maybe some of these sections can be put back in.--Richardtalk 19:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Don't want to break your stride here, but in my opinion a Wikipedia spork isn't the way to go about it. --AuronKaizer 23:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree. I didn’t want to replace this page with all of wikipedias stuff, we just need to update and replace some of the outdated things the article had, like constricting on trivial stuff like animals while ignoring more important stuff like gameplay. Still it’s better though. I’m going to try and merge the two pages better tonight. If anyone wants to help they can do so on my TP page.--ShutUpNavi 01:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) O.K see my talk below. It took a while, but I did it.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 04:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Official Trailer? then up load one. Oni Dark Link 18:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Revisions What revisions need to be made to this article? I am willing to do any and all requests, or ideas, so just give me a hoot, and tell me what needs to be done! '--C2' 01:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The page has been rewriten Just to let anyone who might have missed it know I did a major revision of this article. As you can tell there are quite a lot of changes from the last version. We had a vote and small discussion about it on the forums. As you can see from what we said here it seemed everyone approved and voted for the new reversion. If you would like to see the old page you can still find it by searching up this pages history or clicking here. I hope everyone approves of this new page. Best regards.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 04:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Looks great. This is a vast improvement from the old one.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) magic meter I have that listed on this page in the "Changess in development section"--ShutUpNavi (talk) 12:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC)